(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air bag apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to an air bag apparatus that smoothly inflates an air bag cushion.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A conventional air bag apparatus includes a base plate mounted on a steering wheel, a supporting plate mounted on the base plate, and an air bag case mounted on the supporting plate such that a space is formed therein. An air bag cushion is installed in the space of the air bag case, and is attached to the supporting plate. A gas hole is formed in the air bag cushion.
When an accident occurs, an air bag control unit (ACU) sends an accident signal to an inflator, which supplies gas to the air bag cushion. Thus, the air bag cushion expands.
Operation of an air bag apparatus is controlled according to collision type and collision speed. Generally, a time required from when a collision occurs to when the ACU determines that the collision has occurred is 10-30 ms, and a time required from when an accident signal is generated to when an air bag expands fully is 30-40 ms.
If an occupant sits abnormally close to the air bag apparatus or leans forward at a sudden stop, the occupant contacts the air bag cushion while it is still expanding. Therefore, the air bag applies a high load to the occupant, and thus, the occupant may be injured.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.